This invention relates generally to improved apparatus for the delivery of particulate material, including seed and fertilizer, to the ground, and, more particularly, to the use of an automated delivery apparatus that delivers precise quantities of particulate material as a function of the speed at which the planter is operated and the parameters established for such delivery.
In conventional agricultural planters, seed and fertilizer products are distributed from separate hoppers through a metering device for delivery through a tube to fall by gravity to the ground and into a furrow formed therein for receipt of the seed and fertilizer. Seed particles are engaged by a singulator that operates to singulate the seeds so that the seeds can be dropped at a prescribed or desired rate through the delivery tube to the furrow. The quantities of the particulate fertilizer and seed material are to be monitored and delivered to the ground in a prescribed manner, including a certain spacing for the seeds within the furrow.
The systems for measuring the quantities of seed and fertilizer are conventionally based on elements driven by the tractor to which the agricultural planter is mounted or connected. One conventional system uses rotational power to drive a turbine to create a vacuum that will trap seeds on a perforated disk that is rotated through a mechanical apparatus, including gear reductions, so that the speed of rotation of the perforated disk is coordinated with the forward speed of movement of the tractor. This type of apparatus does not provide an adequate control of the dispensing of the seeds and fertilizer as a change in speed of operation of the tractor, thus affecting the forward speed of operation of the planter, the drive for the seeds and fertilizer does not change, resulting in a greater or lesser than desired seed spacing or spaces with no seeds planted at all. When the tractor comes to a stop, the inertia of the mechanism keeps the delivery system working for a period of time, thus producing a substantial loss of both seeds and fertilizer. The loss of seeds and fertilizer increases the cost of production and decreases productivity with respect to the different agricultural crops to be planted with the planter.
Other types of planters are mechanically driven through a ground drive mechanism that typically includes a chain drive mechanism connected to a drive wheel that defines the rate of speed of forward motion of the planter. This mechanical drive mechanism is geared to specific application rates for the seed and fertilizer, which is then controlled by the ground drive mechanism. To change the application rate of either the seed or the fertilizer, the size of the sprockets must be changed, requiring the planter to be halted and modified in order to make these changes.
It would be desirable to provide a planter drive mechanism that can be easily and conveniently changed to vary the rate of application of either the seed or the fertilizer to the ground. Such a drive mechanism would preferably be operable to halt the operation of the delivery apparatus whenever the planter is raised from the ground, whether into a headlands position or into a transport position. Such a drive mechanism would also preferably be operable to coordinate the rate of delivery of both the seed and fertilizer materials to the ground with respect to the speed of operation of the planter.